Daughter Complex
by Amamiya Toki
Summary: “Whose daughter do you THINK you’re stalking, boy?” Sasuke froze at the cold tone of his perhaps future father-in-law which sounds a lot like a threat. Boy was he in trouble. SasuSaku/Oneshot/OCs
1. Chapter 1

Title: Daughter Complex

Rating: T (Language)

Genre: Family/Romance

Summary: "Whose daughter do you THINK you're stalking, boy?" Sasuke froze at the cold tone of his perhaps future father-in-law which sounds a lot like a threat. Boy was he in trouble. SasuSaku/Oneshot/OCs

XXX

Jo: I came yup with this story while studying! Funny.

Sasuke: You're STILL supposed to be studying. You have Chemistry, Additional Math and Biology left.

Jo: I'll study later, so shut up!

Sasuke: Whatever…

Jo: SO! I do not own Naruto! Or else they would do my exams for me! Muahahaha!

All the characters: Say WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!

Jo: I was just kidding... You don't have to yell like that... Every single one of you... T_T

* * *

"To tell you honestly, dear brother-in-law, it won't be before long before you'd be walking Sakura down the isle." Kisuke choked at Kakashi's comment.

"What do you mean by that, Kakashi?" The red-headed man asked, not liking that THAT particular topic was brought up, especially over his morning cup of tea. What a way to start the day.

"I'm trying to say," The silver-haired jounin leaned back in his chair, "It's about time Sakura got married."

"Could we not talk of this?" Kisuke glared at Kakashi with his deep green eyes.

"Well, I'm just concerned for my favourite niece…"

"She's your ONLY niece," Kisuke retorted. "Besides, why don't YOU get married as well?"

"Well, nobody wants to date a boring guy, right?"

"Hpmh. I remember Yuuko telling me that hundreds, or was it thousands, of girls used to stalk you on a daily basis… At least, until you started walking around the village with that book of yours. I don't understand what you find so fascinating about Jiraiya-sama's books."

"…"

"I remember seeing one girl watch you every day while you when you where training. What was her name again...? Anko, was it?"

"Well, if you're looking for potential suitors," Kakashi changed the topic, not wanting to argue on him being single any further. "I do recommend the Uchiha kid."

"You know what I think of him, Kakashi. I'm not letting a TRAITOR have the hand of MY little princess." Kisuke crossed his arms.

"Um, you know Sakura isn't 'little' anymore… She's quite far from it, I'm afraid to put it to you. She's already a grown woman."

"She will always be little in my eyes. Plus, she's only twenty."

"And a marriageable age, I must add. She will have to get married some day, you know?"

"And why were you bringing up this topic, may I ask?"

"Well, it so happens that I saw Sakura with a guy in the park the other day…"

"WHEN was THAT?" Kisuke asked, in an extremely deadly tone. Maybe Kakashi shouldn't have said what shouldn't be said…

"Let's see… Ah! It was during last summer…"

"That was approximately TEN MONTHS AGO!"

"So?"

"Ahh… My cute daughter…" Kisuke was curled up in a corner sulking anime-style.

"Urm…"

"My precious little baby… My sweet princess…"

"Oh dear," Kakashi sweat-dropped. He couldn't believe that his brother-in-law was stupid enough to fall for a lie. Oh well, maybe he wasn't totally lying. They weren't a couple yet, but the Uchiha does have some interest in the lovely pink-haired medic, just like how she did and still does. If only Kisuke wasn't such a daughter complex… Maybe the two could have tied the knot already.

XXX

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! Good morning!" Sakura heard a loud and familiar voice call her from a distance.

"G-Good morning, Sakura-san."

"Oh, Naruto, Hinata; good morning. Where are you headed so early in the morning?" She smiled as the couple walked up to them.

"Actually, we were looking for you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah! Ano sa, ano sa!" Naruto started to become a bit hyper. "Hinata-chan wasn't feeling so well this morning, and I thought it could be possible that she might have fallen ill! She was feeling a bit nauseas this morning and she threw up during breakfast!"

"Now, now, Naruto, calm down, how about we get to the hospital first? You're making a scene on the street."

When they got to the hospital, Sakura did a check up for Hinata while Naruto was barred the room until they were done. The poor guy was panicked and was making a huge fuss of things. Of course, it was his wife who was in there, after all. Who wouldn't be worried?

"S-So… Are we done?"

"Yup, and so are the results. Do you want to let Naruto know? I can hear him from here."

"Well… I think I'll tell him later. Is it good or bad?"

"It's good, if I say so."

"W-What is it?"

"You're pregnant, congratulations."

"R-Really?" A smile lit Hinata's worried face.

"Yup. I think you should be going now and do tell Naruto to stop breaking the door down so that I won't need to repair it again."

"H-Hai… Thank you, Sakura-san."

"No problem, Hinata. Do come for check-ups regularly." Hinata nodded and left the room. Sakura could hear Naruto asking her a lot of questions at one go. Suddenly, the ranting stopped and a loud 'klunk' was heard.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried out while Sakura shook her head and sighed.

"YO! FOREHEAD! I'm here!" Ino burst into the office, her enlarged belly showed the signs of her five-month pregnancy. "Why was Naruto sleeping in the hallway with Hinata fretting over him like a worried housewife?"

"Ino! Do keep it down, we are in the hospital!" Sakura growled. "And for your information, you are two weeks late for this month's check up!"

"I said I was sorry. So," Ino changed the topic. "You and a certain someone seem to be getting _**closer**_ out of late."

"We're just friends, Ino. Nothing else." Sakura explained, looking down at her documents.

"JUST FRIENDS?! C'mon forehead! Everyone else is happily married and yet YOU, my friend are still single, just like how _**he**_ is."

"I told you, we are just friends."

"Ehh… I thought you liked him? Plus, I think he has something for you. Just give him a chance, k?"

"Well, I just wonder how my dad would react."

"Oh, you don't have to worry! I think Uncle Kisuke is no match for him!"

"Excuse me, but you seem to have forgotten. My dad is an _**ANBU captain**_, for crying out loud."

"Well, that should be no problem! He's strong, it's not like he would give up without a fight. I'd love to see some action."

"Well…" Suddenly, a kunai was thrown into the room. It stuck right into the notice board, exactly right where the slot on her schedule said 'lunch'. There was a piece of paper attached to the kunai.

"I'm assuming that is not the first time?" Ino grinned as Sakura looked her with an unreadable expression that seemed to be one that shows that inner Sakura was cursing. "Now, let's begin that check up, shall we? I don't wanna make you late for your _**date**_."

"INO!"

XXX

"I'm going out for lunch," Sakura told the receptionist, who gave her a small nod as she left for her usual lunch appointment.

She walked out of the hospital entrance towards the restaurant as she gave a big sigh. He just HAD to throw that kunai at time of day.

"Oh! Sakura-san! How beautiful you look today, as youthful as ever!"

"Umm…" _What the hell was Lee doing here?!_

"Shall we have lunch together, my dear blossom?"

"Umm… No thanks, Lee. I already got an appointment." _Not again… Gimme a break…_

"Oh… Okay…" Lee cried anime-style as he tottered away in disappointment. This was the twenty seventh time she'd rejected him this month, and it's the 27th of March. In other words, she refused his offer of lunch every single day.

From a distance, a somewhat suspicious figure watched this scene shaking with jealously.

_Why that green spandex-wearing moron with the freakishly fuzzy eyebrows… This is the last time he's gonna flirt with MY girl,_ Sasuke growled inwardly. He couldn't tolerate the guy running up to her like a damned lovesick puppy. Why, if only he could get his hands on him, that idiot would wish he had never been…

"AHEM." Sasuke heard someone clear his throat behind him. He turned around and he cursed in his head. Sakura's overprotective father, one of Konoha's best ANBU captains in history, Haruno Kisuke. Just the person he wanted to avoid the most. "What were you doing here, Uchiha-san?"

"Just on my way to lunch, sir."

"Really? Well then, let me ask you something. Whose daughter do you THINK you're _**stalking**_, boy?" Sasuke froze at the cold tone that sounded like that of a threat. Just what has he gotten himself into? _Somebody save meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!_

"Yo."

"Kakashi, what are you doing here?"

"Yuuko wanted me to get you. She was going on about how she got that inkling feeling that you were harassing her potential son-in-law; and looks like she was right." Kakashi looked at the two of them.

"Fine," Kisuke turned his attention back to Sasuke. "You better know your place, kid." Kisuke walked off in a huff. Sasuke sighed, relieved.

"Thanks, Kakashi."

"Don't let him intimidate you," Kakashi advised, "He may seem tough and all, but he's just a concerned father deep down. Just don't give in to him THAT easily, though. It'll just give him a bad impression of you."

"Hn."

"And do remember that Sakura has always been daddy's little baby princess, so it's likely that you'd have to fight him, and I mean literally fight, for her hand in marriage."

"Oh?"

"Yup. That reminds me; don't you have a date right about now?"

"Crap," Sasuke muttered as he ran off.

"I'd like to see how he'd fare," Kakashi smiled behind his mask as he walked off with his precious book of his. "I've never seen Kisuke this serious before. This is going to be interesting to watch."

XXX

Sakura glanced at her watch. It was already a few minutes past their meeting time, and he was NEVER late before. Could something have happened to him?

"Yo." Sasuke appeared behind Sakura and captured her lips when she turned around to face him.

"You're late," Sakura scowled as the broke the kiss.

"Something came up. My apologies. So, how'd you like the message I sent you?" Sasuke smirked as they entered the restaurant.

"You didn't have to throw that kunai when there's a patient in there, especially if it's Ino."

"I thought you wouldn't mind."

"I do mind. And for your punishment, you'll have to treat me to a good meal today."

"Fine by me."

"So what happened?" Sakura asked, concerned.

"You really want to know?" Sakura nodded yes. "Well… It's your dad."

"You fought him?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"No, he just… wanted to warn me," Sasuke saw Sakura relax a little before continuing. "Do you think he suspects it?"

"Well, my father always has been quite sharp when it comes to noticing things… He couldn't have figured it out, could he? I mean…"

"After all this effort to keep our relationship a secret? He couldn't have. Besides, I saw your 'performance' in the office this morning. You were lying so perfectly."

"Sadly, I don't think Ino is the kind of person who can keep her mouth shut for too long."

"Shall we keep it shut for her, then?"

"Sasuke!" Sakura pretended to gasp.

"I was just kidding, my sweet. Now, what happened to the 'kun'?" Sasuke paused for a while. "Do you have anything on tomorrow after work?"

"I don't think so… Why?"

"I was thinking of celebrating your _**special day**_ with you… Is that a sin?"

"Of course not! I'm free tomorrow, so, why not?" _STRIKE!_ Inner Sasuke gave two thumbs up.

"Good. I'll see you after your work tomorrow."

Near the couple was a figure reading the newspaper. He lowered the paper and glared at the raven-haired male. "Grr… That Uchiha asshole…" He growled. "No traitor is going to take MY baby princess from me!"

Back at the table, Sasuke sneezed.

"Are you alright, Sasuke-kun? Did you catch a cold?" Sakura asked, concerned.

"No, I think there was someone cursing me. I just hope it's not your father."

"Now, why would you say that?"

"I don't know, I just got this feeling… and also because your mom's at the entrance." Sasuke pointed to the silver-haired woman, who gave them a smile before dragging her husband out of the restaurant.

"Oh… All right…" Sakura sweat-dropped.

XXX

"Ki-kun, you don't have to be so uptight about our little Sakura; she's already such a big girl."

"Easy for you to say. She will always be little in MY eyes."

"Now, where have I heard that before? You should give our little dear some freedom. I want to spend the rest of my life spoiling my grand-babies."

"She is NOT bearing that bastard's children. Not in my book, anyway."

"Give Sasuke-chan a chance, sweetheart. He will make her happy, believe me."

"Oh? How would you know?"

"Call it a mother's instinct."

"Well, MY instincts say that the Uchiha-son of a bitch should stay away from MY little girl."

"What do you mean 'my'?"

"I mean OUR little girl."

"Now that's much better. And do mind your language. Sasuke-chan is no bastard, nor his mother a female dog. Mikoto happened to be my best friend since childhood, mind you, and you've seen Sasuke-chan when he was just a little boy. You even said that he was 'cute, polite and extremely well-mannered unlike some kids you knew', didn't you?"

"All kids are like that, Yuuko, before they grow up. I will NOT allow him to marry our little Cherry Blossom."

"We'll see," Yuuko had a menacing look on her face. "How about we have a bet?"

Kisuke raised one eyebrow in curiosity. "What bet?"

* * *

There will be a sequel after I'm done with exams. (Yes, I shall be a good girl and study!) I'm really sorry it's left hanging like this…

Speaking of bets, remind me to NEVER bet with Jumpingbeans480 ever again! (My first date's on the line, dammit!)

Umm… review? Please?


	2. Author's note please read!

Ladies and Gentlemen, and children of all ages! The sequel will be up in about ten miutes or so! Well, I hope.

Do review and enjoy!


End file.
